A Continuation of Yesterday
by ZheM
Summary: KakaNaru Missions are hard and getting over our losses is even tougher. It was a lesson Kakashi learned a long time ago and one he hoped his students never would.


This is in honor of finishing my second day of finals without dying, and because I think KakaNaru is shiny...

A Continuation of Yesterday

ZzZ

After Obito died Kakashi went through… a rebellious stage. He ignored mission parameters, often to the point of endangering the lives of others, and he did a lot of things he wouldn't have done otherwise. He was young and grieving, his Sensei had seemed to understand, at least until Kakashi tried to sleep with him.

To be fair, the future Yondaime had taken it well, only punching Kakashi once before telling him that he would be transferred to another team if he tried anything else. Kakashi had always resented the man a little for denying him and then sacrificing himself to save the village.

Knowing all this, Kakashi wasn't too surprised to find Naruto sitting at the counter of Konoha's best bar. From the looks of things, he had been there for some time, but that's only if you noticed all the empty cups around him. Kakashi understood, more than he'd like to, what it felt like to lose a teammate.

Sasuke's abandoning them was still fresh in the minds of his young team, and it seemed that Naruto took it the hardest of all. Kakashi couldn't really blame him for that. Sasuke has chosen to leave, Obito had only died. Of course that meant that Sasuke could always come home and Obito never would.

Kakashi took a seat next to the blonde and signaled the bartender for a drink. Tonight seemed like as good a drinking night as any. The sake burned on the way down and before he'd slammed the cup down, Kakashi was gesturing for another.

He downed his second drink in much the same fashion as the first before looking over at his unknowing drinking buddy. The blonde genin didn't seem to notice his presence and Kakashi took a minute to gloat over catching his student unaware.

Naruto looked tired, he finally decided. He could understand that, the blonde had been running himself ragged between missions and training for the next time he saw Sasuke. Everyone wanted to be ready. But drinking like this, even if it was only an occasional thing… Kakashi had seen too many good ninja ruined by the small comfort that could be found in the bottom of each empty glass.

The blonde slumped against the dirty bar in front of him and it was then that Kakashi decided it might be time to get the blonde genin home.

He slipped a careful arm around his young teammate, fully aware of what might happen if he was startled awake. He didn't have to worry though because Naruto, though very drunk, was still awake.

The blonde groaned into his shoulder as Kakashi lifted him off of the bar stool. "Come on, Naruto. We've got to get you home and in bed."

"Bed," the genin asked despondently, tightening the grip he had on the front of Kakashi's uniform. "Home… Don't wanna…"

Kakashi sniffed and shook his head. Of all the times for the blonde to not want to sleep. "Shh, Naruto. We gotta get you outta here."

"No sleep… Sasuke… Sleep bad," Naruto mumbled. The silver-haired ninja frowned behind his mask as he tried to understand what his subordinate was talking about. He carried the blond out of the building as steadily as he could, trying to ignore how Naruto tried to become dead weight in an effort to not go home.

"Come on, Naruto, you can't stay here," he laughed quietly when the genin shrugged and shook his head. "They'll throw you out on your ass at closing time."

"No," Naruto cried, beginning to struggle against the hold Kakashi had on him.

They were making their way past a dark alley when Naruto finally managed to loosen Kakashi's arms. The blonde tripped almost immediately and grunted as he fell into the shadow darkened wall.

Kakashi groaned as he fell with the orange clad genin. Maybe those few shots of sake had been a bad idea... The jounin shrugged that thought off before realizing the position Naruto's drunkenness and natural clumsiness had left them in. One dark eye observed the smooth expanse of Naruto's neck while his left hand tightened on the blond's hip. Kakashi let out a disbelieving chuckle as he shifted and felt his right knee press harder against Naruto's groin. Really, it was a wonder that hadn't hurt the blond.

Kakashi sent up silent praise that Naruto was too drunk to feel the pain that would have normally doubled him over. His praise turned to mortification though when he realized that beneath his knee, Naruto, his young student and all around immature prankster, was hard and beginning to thrust against him.

It took a lot to make Kakashi blush; he would admit that to anyone, usually with a look of pride. But right now, feeling the young blond moving against him and listening to the noises he was making, Kakashi could feel the flush as it began in his nearly covered cheeks and spread lower.

He tried to pull away, really he did, but by the time his muscles answered his brain's nearly frantic commands, Naruto was gripping his sides and attempting to get somewhere with his thrusting.

Kakashi could feel himself starting to harden as well and knew that he had to find a way to stop what was happening. Naruto's hands gripped him tighter as he tried to pull away and Kakashi grunted as nails bit into his skin.

Naruto seemed to take that sound as consent as he loosened his hold on his teacher and reached for the ties of the man's pants. Kakashi grunted as the blond's hand lingered over his growing erection.

"Naruto," he panted, trying to figure out where he'd lost control of the situation. "What are you doing?" His words had a breathy quality that Kakashi chose to ignore in favor of getting his student off… Of him, his mind corrected, getting his student off of him. Though he was actually on Naruto… but that was besides his point… What was his point again??

He groaned as Naruto gave him a squeeze and Kakashi thrust into the waiting hand before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. The jounin tried to lift himself off of his student but stilled when the hand tightened threateningly around his erection. At least that's why Kakashi told himself he'd stopped moving, he didn't want to get hurt, not that it felt too good to have that hand fisted around him for the silver-haired man to even think about standing up.

Kakashi thrust experimentally and grinned when Naruto's hand loosened. At least the blonde had no desire to hurt him; he just wanted to get off. On his teacher… There was something about that thought that should have bothered Kakashi but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But that might have been because his fingers were currently cradling Naruto's thrusting hips.

Why weren't they supposed to be doing this again?? His brown eye hovered over the face of the young man below him and Kakashi remembered who he was with and where.

"Naruto, stop," Kakashi grunted again as Naruto's thumb rubbed over his weeping slit. "Stop!" He sounded so desperate for something, even if he wasn't sure what it was that he wanted.

"Please, sensei," Naruto begged, rubbing his hand harder against his teacher's erection. "Please, just this once."

Kakashi stopped trying to pull away as his memory flashed back to an earlier time. A time when it had been he trying to get his sensei to give him what he wanted. A time when all he wanted was a moment of comfort from someone who could give it to him but had refused to do so. He still held it against the man who had refused to even try to help him.

He looked down at Naruto's pleading face and decided that if this was what Naruto needed to feel better, to forget even for a minute what betrayal felt like, then who was Hatake Kakashi to refuse him?

Naruto's eyes were beginning to look watery and Kakashi tried to smile kindly at his student. "Shh, Naruto. It's ok, sensei's here," he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the blond's forehead. "I'm going to make you feel better."

Kakashi slid a careful hand down into Naruto's pants. "I'll make you forget."

ZzZ

I'm a big tease, I know... lol Though Sisco might be kind enough to write a shiny sequel. _pets her_ Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or if you thought it sucked... Or even just tell me what your fave lines are. I love hearing from people. :D


End file.
